


Another

by sleepystorys



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Minor Violence, another - Freeform, there's a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystorys/pseuds/sleepystorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another normal day at Ouran High School or is it?. Kaoru has been off school and has to catch up on his work what possibly could happen? Inspired by a scene in the anime Another. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that was inspired by a scene in Another(amazing anime!). It was a scene that really shocked me, I wasn't expecting it to happen at all so I tried to do it in this but I don't know how well I did it. Tell me if something doesn't make sense or I've made a mistake.   
> Anyway enjoy :)
> 
> I don't own OHSHC or its characters

A young boy, no older than sixteen stood in front of a ginormous window in one of the most expensive schools in the country. With his short fiery red hair parted to the right, light eyes and pale blue uniform sewn with the gold crest of the Ouran High School, he saw the students out the window. Watching them walking lazily back to their cars and eventually, home. Unfortunately for the boy he was not going anywhere. Being a beautiful clear February evening, he could see the leaves on the trees forming to begin the year long cycle again. The only thing on the teenagers mind was to get out of school and to be in the warmth of his bed over the rest of the week.

"Enjoy the extra work Kaoru" a boy teased him pulling Kaoru out his thoughts. To anyone walking by, they would mistake the boy for his reflection. The only difference between them being the parting of their hair although if you look even closer their actions and presentation are slightly different.

"Yeah yeah .. whatever Hikaru" Giving the boy a smirk and pushing him playfully.

"I'll see you at the host club, yeah?" A considerably smaller looking boy with short brown hair and eyes, waved to Kaoru as he walked by with Hikaru. Well, he's a boy to almost everyone in the school apart from the chairmen and the infamous Host Club. Kaoru simply nodded and began entering the classroom. Hearing the calls from his brother "Wait up Haruhi" and "Boss won't mind if we're a couple of minutes late" down the halls of the school.

The classroom was smaller than most in the school due to being the only room left open or not occupied by other after school activities and clubs. As he entered the mixed smell of chalk and wood reached Kaoru nose breathing in and letting out an exhausted sigh. He began moving to his seat that positioned in the middle of the room - two rows from the window and one row from the front. He had been in the class a couple of times now so he knew most of the students in the class. Most were from a maths club, they normally come for the first half hour then leave for their club activities. 'There cant be much else to do in that club apart from more equations, how boring' Was the only thing that comes to mind when thinking of maths.

The only reason he was here and not with Hikaru and Haruhi was due to an illness he had caught over the previous weekend. A cold he just could not shake off, he could still feel his nose and throat tickling every so often. How Hikaru managed to not get it amazed him. Just then the teacher walked in, a middle-aged man, auburn hair and glasses that were slanted at just an angle that for someone who has to stare at them for the next hour would turn them crazy. On top of that Hikaru and Kaoru had him for a substitute for a while a couple of years ago and ever since resented the twins. Most teachers hated the twins due to their schemes and pranks, this had never bothered Kaoru until entering this room earlier this week. All he want to do is catch up on some work not get involved with more trouble and since he is without Hikaru his confidence has slightly decreased.

"Right class. Settle down" His voice was deep and ruthless but had a slight shakiness to it. The class ran for ten minutes before Kaoru realised he left his pencils in Hikarus bag.

'What an idiot I am, wonder if the girl behind me has one' Kaoru mentally sighs and quietly turns to the person sitting behind him. He remembers her from the Host Club, a regular, however her name seems to have slipped from his mind. One of Haruhi's guests if he rightly remembers. He puts on a big smile and begins to say:

"Hey.. uh is it ok if I borrow.." Kaoru has no time to finish his sentence as he is cut off by the teacher shouting -

"Hikaru Hitachiin can you please not interrupt my lessons for whatever mischief you're up to!" The teacher was now standing in front of his desk leaning down intimidatingly. Anger and irrational written all over his face.

"It's Kaoru and am sorry I just thought I should have a pencil to write notes" Kaoru impatiently shots back at the teacher, he really doesn't want to be here.

"I don't really care which one you are just don't interrupt my lesson again understand?" As the teacher turns back towards his desk, Kaoru begins to make a noise with his tongue unfazed by the teachers insult Kaoru thinks 'he brought this on himself' continuing to think of ways that him and his brother could get back at the teacher from this insult

"Alright class since my class has been interrupted I might as well cut the class short" The class erupted into whispers of 'Yass", 'He never lets anyone out early' and 'Is he for real'. The teacher continues to speak despite the whispers.

"This will also be the last class with me as your teacher, so good luck as you continue your stuck-up, fancy, luxurious lives." With that comment the class is dead silent not even the sound of breathing can be heard, every student concentrated on the man who has the balls to say this in front of his class. Kaoru watched every move the teacher made, something was just not right. The teacher walked to his desk and what he pulled out of the bag made to whole class gasp and tense up in fear.

Not far away in the third music room a group of boys (and Haruhi) called The Host Club are preparing to open their doors for the day. The Host Club is a place for rich men with too much time on their hands entertain and please women that also have too much time on their hands. The club is made of six boys and one cross dressing girl. The founder or 'King' of the Host Club is Tamaki Souh, a half-french, half-japanese boy, blonde and gorgeous, being the most popular of all the host members and the chairman of Ouran High Schools only son. The 'Shadow King', is Kyouya Ootori, a tall, dark and mysterious boy, the youngest in his family who own a police service and hospitals around Japan. Mitsukuni Haninozuka or rather Hani is a small young boy, although small for his age and his only love being cute things he comes from a family that own a very strict dojo. His cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, also know as Mori is a tall dark, calm, quiet who always looks out for Hani. Haruhi Fujioka a student in Ouran through a scholarship who had an unfortunate accident and now owes the Host Club a large sum of money that the only way she can repay is through cross-dressing and entertaining girls in the host club. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru Hiitachin are the infamous mischievous Hitachiin twins, known for their pranks and within the club their brotherly love act thats popularity almost ties with Tamaki.

"Are we really going to start without Kaoru?" Hikaru complains leaning on the table where Kyouya sat buried in his black notebook.

"We don't open for another ten minutes if he makes it in time then good for him. But we DO have a schedule to keep and if we don't open in the next ten minutes we'll lose profits so just be patient for once in your life" He doesn't even look at Hikaru, continuing to write on his notebook. Hikaru moved towards Haruhi with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why is he so cold to people?" Hikaru had sat next to Haruhi on the couch where she had been reading her book peacefully. Haruhi placed her book on her lap and turned to Hikaru annoyed that he had interrupted her reading.

"Hikaru I don't know. Maybe he is only ever cold to you and Kaoru cause your always annoying and playing pranks on people now can you find something else to do am trying to read this book before the club start."

"Am just worried that Kaoru won't make it in time for the club opening I don't want to be entertaining guests by myself." By now Haruhi was only half listening as she had now gone back to her reading.

"Am sure he'll be here and hosting by yourself is not as hard as your making it out to be" Defeated Hikaru became quiet and began to let his mind wander.

All of a sudden a soul crushing scream pierced the air turning all the host club on alert. The first to move was Mori. He raised from his seat and walked towards the door but before opening the door he turned and said. "Stay here" And left the room. No one moved or spoke staring at the door waiting for Mori to appear. After a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal Mori but the expression on his face made the host club cringe in anticipation. His face held an expression that no one but Hani had seen. It showed concern, sympathy and a small amount of fear.

"Come but be warned its not for the faint hearted." He spoke in a somber but sad tone. The host club moved none daring to make a noise. They began walking down the many identical halls to reach the classroom that was holding all the drama.

As the host club grew closer they began to see student coming out of a classroom, some crying, some talking to themselves, some reassuring other, some not doing anything at all but staring into the distance however all were pale and in a lot pain. Hikaru could see almost all the students were splattered in what looked like red paint. But it took no longer than five seconds for him to realise that it was in fact not red paint. Instantly Tamaki begun helping the other students calm down and begin to wash away the blood on their faces, Haruhi joining in after the initial shock. Kyouya had gone straight to his phone hastily to call as many of the authorities as possible. Hani started to go round the students offering cakes and sweets trying to cheer up the traumatised students. Whereas Mori had began walking over the class room to help other students out of the horror room that was once called a classroom. Hikaru could do nothing but stare at all the people, he began recognising some of the people and came to the realisation that this was the class Kaoru was in. Panic set in for Hikaru knowing that his brother has seen something that could cause people to react this way. But he could not see Kaoru, no matter where he looked.

"Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru began with a whisper not really talking to anyone in particular. As he began repeating the question he became louder and louder nearly shouting when a young girl he vaguely remembers walks up to him and says.

"Hikaru, Kaoru hasn't come out the classroom yet, he's still in there" She just glances at Hikaru before walking back to his friends in one of the corners that Tamaki had made.

Hiakru began to walk towards the door as Mori entered the room, Hikaru followed. As he entered the smell of iron hit his nose and looking around the room he found the source. On the floor a man obviously a teacher lay in a pool of blood, his throat had been butchered open with a knife that lay to the right of him. Hikaru had to cup his mouth with his hands to stop himself from puking the combination of the sight and smell of the body had made him nauseous. As it pasted he noticed Kaoru standing in the middle of the room only a couple of feet away from the body. Hikaru walked up to Kaoru grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug.

"Kaoru, its me. Come on, lets get out of here" Hikaru tried to look Kaoru in the eyes but Kaoru just looked past Hikaru with blank eyes at something unspecific thinking of things Hikaru cant imagine. The idea scared Hiakru the pair had always been able to read each other and had gone through everything together. They slowly moved out of the classroom walking past Mori how was trying to get the handful of students that had not left the classroom yet. Once out the classroom where the air was free of smell and sight of a horror film he finally saw Kaoru in full view. His face white as a sheet contrasting with the crimson blood splattered on his face, hair and clothes.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Hikaru asked holding Kaorus face searching for a sign of acknowledge from him but nothing came from his brother as he continued to look at nothing.

"Kaoru please speak what happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" Still nothing came from the boy.

"Ok then don't move and I'll get something to clean yourself up with" Hikaru left his brother and began running past all the students huddled in corners comforting one another towards Haruhi and Tamaki sat comforting students.

"Hey I found Kaoru, are there any spare cloths?"

"Yeah here" Haruhi throw a cloth towards Hikaru "How is he?" Worry was written over all the Host Clubs faces.

"Not talking which is scary but he'll come around he always does" Turning on his heels he began to walk back to where Kaoru was standing but as he got closer he noticed Kaoru was no longer there. He stood a the door and looked about trying to see if he had just sat down but Kaoru was no where to be seen. Panic struck Hikaru, calling out his name through the corridor reaching the rest of the host club.

"Kaorus gone. I don't know what to do he could be anywhere. I just went to get a towel and now he's gone. What do I do? No I know we all need to look for him, we need to search everywhere but where's he most likely to go? Somewhere no one could find him or somewhere obvious cause he'll think that we would look there first."Hikaru stopped his ranting as he felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned to see Haruhi.

"Calm down Hikaru. He can't of gone far and I doubt he would leave the school so what we'll do is send you, Hani and Mori to find him while Tamaki, Kyouya and I take the students back outside to where the other teachers are then we will come back and help find Kaoru. Is that ok Hikaru?" Haruhi spoke to Hikaru in a calm and sympathetic manner. Hikaru nodded and looked to the ground as he began to walk towards Hani and Mori to begin their search for Kaoru.

"Don't worry Hika-chan we'll find Kao-chan. He wouldn't want you to worry so much. We'll start on the south side of the school."Hani spoke from his position on Moris shoulders. Hikaru looked up and said : "Ok I'll check north side then." Therefore the search for Kaoru began. Hikaru searched for a full two hours and just as he completed searching the north side of the school he got a phone call, from Hani saying that they have finished the south side with no sign of Kaoru. Hani continued saying that both Mori and him will start searching the gardens around the school before it got too dark and that the others had began searching the west side of the school. Hikaru thought that the best approach would be to start on the east side. However after another hour he was beginning to think that Kaoru was no longer at the school with regular updates from the others to say that there was no sign that anyone was in the school never mind Kaoru.

They all decided to meet up in the foyer of the school to regroup. Kyouya, Tmaaki and harhu were the first their with Hikaru close behind and lastly Mori and Hani came running up.

"No sign I take it?" Kyouya was the first to speak. All of them shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Is there anywhere in particular you think that Kaoru could have gone?" Kyouya had turned towards Hikaru. He shock his head and replied.

"Not that I can think of. He's not one to do something like this. The only thing that I can think of is that he's gone back to the Music Room." Hikaru didn't know what else to say, he could not think straight.

"Its worth a try. Tamaki do you want to go see if he's there?" Kyouya asked, Tamaki nodded and began running to the Music room. A thought had just struck Hikaru while the other began to talk.

"Who was the teacher?" Hikaru did not need to ask if Kyouya knew or not, Kyouya always knows whats going on before it even happens.

"It was a very respected Mathematics teacher at Ouran, it was a shame that he had to go this way but I believe that he lost his family in a car crash just over a month ago. I think you and Kaoru had him for a substitute a few years ago. I am amazed that you didn't recognise him." Kyouya explained, Hikaru nodded and began thinking about what he would have down in that situation.

"I have an idea where Kaoru might be" He turned and began running in the direction of an old classroom he and Kaoru used to go to.

"Wait where are you going?" Haruhi called to the twin but all that he replied with was.

"I'll text you if I find him" and with that he was gone. Haruhi, Hani, Mori and Kyouya were left standing in the foyer. A sigh left Kyouya lips turing the attention of Haruhi towards Kyouya.

"I better tell Tamaki that he can come back now" Kyouya got his phone out and began texting Tamaki.

"How do you know that Hikaru will find him" Haruhi questioned Kyouya.

"Cause he finally began thinking logically and stopped panicking" Hani replied

Kaoru woke up sitting against a wall in the dark, quiet classroom, the one where he meet the teacher who was now in this world. He must of fallen asleep while waiting, not realising how tired he actually was. The events of what happened came rushing back, hitting him like a train. The fear and determination in the teachers eyes. He had tried his best to stop him, got up out his seat and began trying to take the knife from him but the teacher swung it around Kaoru forcing him to back off but not before cutting his arm. The teacher began screaming about the inability to predict life and that the worst events can happen at any moment. As soon as he stopped shouting he shoved the knife in his throat. Kaoru remembered the sound of skin splitting, of arteries and veins being ripped open. The blood spilling everywhere, watching him fall to the floor, hearing the screams of the students when all he could do was stare. Stare at the man now long gone from blood lose. He could feel himself becoming numb. Even when Hikaru had come to him and pulled him from the room. He didn't feel or do anything. He had to leave and get away from everyone.

"Kaoru?" He looked up to see Hikaru entering the room. Kaoru began to curl up pulling his arms around his legs. A brief flash of light appeared in the room coming from Hikaru, Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru looking at something on his phone. Kaoru watched Hikaru put the phone away and started walking over to him.

"Everyone's worried about you, you just disappeared" Hikaru spoke softly as he slid down the wall to meet his younger brother, still scrunched in a ball looking at the floor.

"Am sorry" Kaoru felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes, he'd lost count of how many times he's cried since he sat in the classroom. Hikaru reached one of his arms around his brothers shoulders and over his head as Kaoru pulled away from his position to receive the hug.

"Am sorry I made you and everyone worried, am sorry I didn't stop the teacher from killing himself, am sorry i didn't warn someone, am sorry am such a bad friend and brother." Kaoru apologised through his tears and sobs.

"Hey, hey what are you talking about? You are not responsible for that guys death and there were twenty other people in that classroom none of them even tried did they?" Hikaru had now pulled Kaoru away from their hug to look him straight in the eyes.

"No" Kaoru replied rubbing his eyes to rid of the tears.

"Thats right and as for being a bad brother, you're not. You're the best brother that I could have, you put up with me and thats an achievement in itself." Kaoru smiled at the comment, Hikaru was glad to see an expression on Kaorus face that was not sad. "Its fine if you want to be alone.. Just make sure that you tell me where you're going" Kaoru nodded sitting back down shoulder to shoulder with Hikaru laying his head on Hikarus shoulder. Hikaru frowned and placed his hand on Kaorus forehead feeling it burn up under his hand.

"I think you still have that cold. I knew going skinny dipping at three in the morning would be a bad idea" Hikaru teased

"Shut up! We're not in the host club" Kaoru moved to punch his brother in the arm a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Ow ok, ok sorry. But seriously you're burning up. Come on lets get back to everyone" Hikaru rose from his position on the floor and extended a hand to help Kaoru up. Kaoru took his hand and slowly rose to meet Hikaru. Knotting their hands together they walked out the room.


End file.
